Unique
by my handsome wife!! G A Y D I S A S T E R Please do not use Unique/the content/the coding without permission, please and thank you! Unique is one of the three alternate dragonsonas of Unique. P L A Y L I S T A P P E A R A N C E Small and cute are the words most often associated with Unique’s physical appearance. She has a baby face, with round, chubby cheeks and unbelievably small ears. She’s hilariously short, maintaining a height that rests at the shoulders of most dragons her age. Despite not having any IceWing ancestry, her claws are sharp and jagged; the better to remove your eyes with. Over an auburn gaze, black and red glasses sit snugly on the bridge of her nose, silver teardrops sitting beside the upper corners of the lenses. Bearing resemblance to a violet-backed starling, she is caked in a majority of smooth red-violet scales, while her underbelly is a simple white shade. Glimpses of pink manage to peek through around her wings, the middle of her back, and the ends of both her tail and snout. Her iridescent scales lead into her horns, a slightly pinker color with the same brilliant sheen. Though, the underside reveals the difference between the elegant scales and stark white horn. Tucked behind her ears sits a dark magenta ruff. P E R S O N A L I T Y *likes books *SUPPORTIVE *OUTSPOKEN *easily excitable about specific things like girls *in seb’s words “you have that tastey dry humor that makes people go “OOOOOOH” in which you dab on them” *really cares about others *will often point a watergun threateningly at friends *illiterate *imposing or cold demeanor until she sees a pretty girl *wants to be a scary imposing person who will kick you in the teeth if you disrespect her or her friends but in reality,,, she is simply a bunny. **'that bites.' *you cant be mean to her because shes already mean to herself *shes actually pretty chaotic **will burst into random animal noises *will deck you *stays up until like 1 am on school nights **4 or 5 am on weekends or holidays *loves to discuss her interests (in women) *a true clown A B I L I T I E S *STRONK **she will punch you into next tuesday *fast apparently *good at writing & coding (mostly coding) *surprisingly good at math??? when did that happen i have no idea **oh and science H I S T O R Y her backstory? nothing. it wasnt documented R E L A T I O N S H I P S im going to take forever to fill these out arent i T R I V I A *she hates chocolate *she physically can not drink orange juice or eat any carrot deserts *shes a pisces *if you couldnt tell she is IMMENSELY gay for really pretty and strong women *her number of wives is forever unknown *she wants a cat :( *despite living in canon pyrrhia, she knows human swears **she WISHES she was powerful enough to universe hop like sapphire G A L L E R Y |-|New Design= FE47C613-702D-499B-988F-F353501DCA43.png|by Yinjia96! 1FF8EA75-F851-4FFD-856A-CE6BC7E9488A.png|by Yinjia96! UniqueLN.jpg|by limey! Uniquee.png|by arrow! Uniaud.png|by Seb! E8B31776-F634-47F0-BE3D-F6968FDF642F.png|by Jellybean! B951A9E5-C9CB-4C93-B681-6E6206D0D398.png|by Jellybean! 1F39A5FB-9A48-4DCD-9C8D-42FF8FA7FB13.png|by Jellybean! 4E23FD9C-E745-48C2-B77C-DE9F5C871CCE.png|by Jellybean! 9B05B295-2F1B-4155-9C70-145EEEAA8157.png|by OcPerson23! Untitled1619.png|the follow up image also by the former Uh yeast, here we go.png|first version by Gran Gran Unique 2020 yeehaw.png|by Morrows! |-|Old Design= Unique.png|by Wisteria! Uniquehb.png|by Kit! Efac56bd-59e1-4afb-baca-388195038522.png|by Artemis! Uniquewoohoo!.png|by Morrows! Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+